Comprendsmoi
by Twilight-Serie888
Summary: Elle a tué sa fille et a regardé son mari mourir. Mais elle l'a fait pour une bonne cause. Death Fic... Rating M sans lemon. Mentalité où le suicide et la guerre sont abordés. Pour lecteurs avertis.


**Auteur: **_Twilight-Serie888_

**Titre: **_Comprends-moi_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bien que très brièvement mentionnés._

**Rating:** _K+ puisqu'il est question d'une mentalité où le suicide est prôné._

Pairing + Warning: _OS triste, mais réaliste. Il est vrai que certaines personnes ayant « aperçu la Lumière » ou ayant connu la quiétude de la mort se suicide une fois revenue à la vie._

_

* * *

_

_Note: Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir perdu des gens qui vous sont proches, que ce soit accidentel ou bien que la personne se suicidée. Il ne s'agit pas là d'une façon « normale » de penser. N'allez pas croire que je sois en faveur d'une telle forme de penser. Je vous montre juste que la nature humaine n'est pas quelque chose de prévisible et encore moins de facile à comprendre._

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

_Playlist: The Truth About Heaven – Armor For Sleep_

_ Here Without You – Three Doors Down_

_ You and I tonight – Faber Drive_

_ Suicidal Dream – Silverchair_

_

* * *

_

_On ne se suicide pas parce que la vie est absurde, ou parce qu'on est abandonné. Ces raisons-là viennent après._

_Par **Jean-Marie Gustave Le Clézio**_

_

* * *

_

Le couloir qui s'étendait devant eux l'insécurisait. Il avait peut-être fait parcourir cet endroit à des dizaines d'autres détenus, il le faisait maintenant sentir légèrement coupable et mal à l'aise. D'ordinaire, les condamnés qui avaient commis des crimes assez graves pour se retrouver dans le couloir de la mort se vantaient de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis, mais la jeune femme près de lui restait silencieuse, étrangement sereine.

Il respira profondément en avançant vers l'unique porte qui trônait une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, presque rassuré d'entendre les chaînes de la détenue qui l'accompagnait dans ce funeste corridor. Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la salle d'injections, la jeune femme le suivant l'arrêta et lui tendit sans une once d'hésitation l'épaisse enveloppe qu'elle tenait serrée contre son cœur.

_- Donnez cette lettre à mon père. J'espère qu'il comprendra_, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'ajouta rien et fit de nouveau face à la porte, son regard chocolat dans le vague. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des médecins en charge de la mise à mort de la jeune prisonnière. En voyant l'enveloppe brune, il demanda au gardien de vérifier le contenu avant de la donner au destinataire. L'autre se contenta d'hocher la tête imperceptiblement, tourna les talons silencieusement pour regagner la salle des employés.

Une fois assis au fond de la pièce, il décacheta l'enveloppe et dût se faire force de ne pas laisser le flot de culpabilité s'abattre à nouveau sur lui. Lire les dernières pensées d'un condamné à mort lui déchirait toujours les entrailles. Il sortit un premier papier qui était froissé à force de manipulations et fut surpris de la première phrase qui avait été écrite d'une main tremblante.

_« Bella, Mon Amour,_

_Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mon geste. J'ai toujours voulu finir ma vie avec les personnes qui me sont le plus chères près de moi. Avant que tous ne se déchirent, j'ai pris la décision de partir en toute quiétude vers la Lumière que j'ai vu, ma chérie. Tous les démons qui me hantent depuis mon retour, tous les cris qui se répercutent dans ma tête, tout le sang qui a souillé mes mains... J'ai vu tant d'horreurs, Bella, tant de peine, tant de souffrance... Le poids qui me détruit m'aurait fait te perdre, en plus de Charlotte. Te souviens-tu, Mon Amour, de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée à mon retour, sur ma blessure? Les médecins m'avaient perdu pendant deux minutes, et j'ai vu la Lumière, Mon Ange. La Lumière que tous les gens ne veulent ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir un jour. J'y ai touché, ma chérie. C'était si léger, si sécurisant, si agréable... Comme lorsque je te tiens contre moi. C'est indescriptible. J'ai vu mes parents dans cette Lumière, et si les médecins n'avaient pas réussis à me ramener à cet instant-là, j'aurais attrapé la main de ma mère et j'aurais traversé le voile de Lumière. Mais je voulais te dire, t'écrire, te voire et te montrer la douceur et l'état de plénitude que ça m'a fait vivre pendant ces deux minuscules minutes. C'était identique à l'amour que je ressens pour toi, même à cet instant. Ça m'a donné la force de t'écrire cette lettre avant que je n'aille retrouver mes parents. Je suis désolé, ma chérie. J'espère seulement te retrouver rapidement avec notre bébé. Je ne serais heureux que quand tu m'auras rejoins avec Charlotte._

_Rejoins-moi, Bella._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward »_

Le gardien releva la tête et chassa du revers de la main les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux noirs. Il se força à ne pas les laisser déborder en voyant les gouttes de sang qui maculaient quelques endroits du papier humides de larmes. Il sortit la seconde lettre et vit qu'elle avait été écrite par la condamnée quelques heures plus tôt, lors de son dernier repas.

« _Papa,_

_Je ne te dirai pas que je regrette ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer comme peine et chagrin, car je sais ce par quoi tu es passé et que mes paroles n'y changeront rien. Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir ni ai eu aucun remord à aider ma fille à rejoindre son père, parce que je sais qu'elle est bien là où elle est. J'ai confiance en Edward et en Maman et j'espère les rejoindre bientôt. Je ne veux pas vivre là où ma famille n'est pas, là où Edward n'est pas. La douleur que je ressens en ce moment en sera atténuée, du moins, je l'espère. Je ne suis pas forte ni courageuse comme tu voudrais que je le sois, mais je sais prendre le bonheur où je peux le trouver, peu m'importe la manière d'y parvenir. Et il se trouve auprès de mon mari et de ma fille._

_Je ne finirai pas ma vie dans une cellule, Papa, mais près de ceux qui ont su me redonner le sourire. Ce n'est pas un suicide, c'est le moyen de me rendre heureuse._

_Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir voulu les rejoindre, mais comprends-moi._

_Je t'aime, Papa._

_Bella »_

Le gardien renifla piteusement avant de prendre une déchirure de journal qui était tombée sur la table après qu'il eut pris la seconde lettre. Il se figea légèrement en lisant le titre de l'article.

« _Un soldat suicidé après le combat_

_À l'aube hier matin, le Sergent Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Junior a été retrouvé sans vie à son domicile par sa femme, Isabella Marie Cullen. Selon ce qui a pu filtrer jusqu'à nous, l'homme aurait plongé dans une profonde dépression à son retour de la zone de conflit en Afghanistan et aurait fait par de ses projets morbides à sa femme qui aurait approuvé, comprenant le raisonnement auquel son mari aurait aboutit. Madame Cullen nie cependant toutes implications dans le suicide du Sergent Cullen et a refusé tous commentaires. _

_À peine quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille de un an du couple Cullen aurait été découverte par Charlie Swan, le père de Madame Cullen, cette dernière avouant sans l'ombre d'un signe de remord avoir voulu apaiser les douleurs que sa famille rencontrait déjà. Rappelons-nous justement que les __parents adoptifs du Sergent se bataillent présentement dans un divorce, le Dr Carlisle Cullen menaçant sa femme, Esmé Cullen, qui en fait de même. _

_Selon des spécialistes, le choc post-traumatique de la guerre, associé à la pression d'un divorce violent qui avait des retombées directes sur sa propre famille, le tout additionné pourrait expliquer le suicide du Sergent. _

_Isabella Marie Cullen a été arrêtée à quatorze heure cette même journée et accusée ce matin de meurtre au premier degré et d'assistance au suicide et a été condamnée à la peine de mort par injection. Elle sera exécutée le treize septembre de cette année... »_

Le gardien se leva d'un bond, fourrant en vitesse les lettres dans l'enveloppe brune avant de courir à travers les couloirs sombres de la prison, accélérant de plus en plus jusqu'à bifurquer dans le plus long corridor qu'il eut à parcourir. Il enfonça brutalement la porte et se jeta sur le médecin qui s'apprêtait à appuyer sur l'une des nombreuses touches de l'énorme machine à injection.

_Monsieur Black, qu'est-ce qui vous prend?_

_- Il ne faut pas, _répondit-il, le souffle court._ C'est ce qu'elle espère._

_- Il est trop tard pour ce genre d'ineptie, Black, _répliqua durement l'autre en débranchant la machine. _Cette tueuse est déjà déclarée morte._

Black se laissa tomber au sol sans chercher à se retenir à quoi que ce soit. Il observa le visage détendu et inerte d'Isabella Cullen, mère de Charlotte Cullen et épouse d'Edward Masen Cullen.

Une photographie s'échappa de l'enveloppe, suivit par les deux lettres et l'article. Le médecin face à Black se pencha et observa l'image avant de lire la lettre du Sergent Cullen, puis celle de sa femme, son visage se décomposant à mesure que sa lecture avançait.

Black prit la photographie et laissa couler les larmes toujours présentes dans ses yeux et imagina ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait été à la place d'Edward Masen Cullen.

Il comprit soudainement tout l'enchaînement d'évènement qui avaient déferlées sur cette famille.

Il releva la tête vers les visages souriants du couple sur la photo et de la petite Charlotte. Il croisa le regard émeraude d'Edward Masen Cullen qui souriait à sa femme, cette dernière caressant la joue de sa petite fille à peine âgée d'un an qui se tortillait dans les bras de son père pour échapper à la main de sa mère.

Black ferma les yeux.

Edward Masen Cullen avait trouvé la paix dans l'enfer qu'était la guerre.

Charlotte Cullen avait trouvé sa famille à nouveau unie et solide.

Isabella Cullen avait retrouvé ce qui avait autrefois été sa quiétude sur Terre.

Le jeune gardien se surprit à soudainement envier la facilité qu'ils ont eu à retrouver le bonheur, malgré tout ce qui les en séparait.

Cette famille avait eu son lot de sacrifices, mais ce qui en résultait en valait clairement la chandelle.

* * *

_Voilà pour un court OS tragique._

_À bientôt et laissez-moi un Review ou envoiez-moi un MP. Ça me fait toujours plaisir._

_Twilight-Serie888_


End file.
